Николас Д. Вульфвуд/Манга
Прошлое Николас Дэ Вульфуд was a orphaned boy, while he was at the orphanage he was given the task to take care of a little baby girl, she eventually grows up a little and is adopted. Years later he finds her again, her name was Maylene, she was to marry some rich guy from the city to pay her grandpa's debt, but she refused. Wolfwood eventually fights him, and beats him, he leaves her be. He meet Livio when he was still at the orphanage, he went to Livio and asked him why was he so shy, but Livio didn't tell, with Wolfwood insisting more and more, the two finally became friends, but they became best friends after a incident at the orphanage. A small girl named Jasmine followed a dog on a rooftop, she got scared and couldn't get down, Wolfwood tried to save her but failed, when she fell on the ground, Livio stepped in and caught her, the two became very good friends after this. Later that same knight the same dog was killed, Nicholas who was helping another kid go to the bathroom, saw a Livio with a very fearsome expression on his face, when he woke up he had his hands covered in blood, although others accused him of killing that dog, the caretaker of the orphanage found him innocent, later that day Livio disappeared. Later on he becomes member of the Eye of Michael, an assassin organization, that worships Knives, he is trained by Chapel the Evergreen. And he recieve his weapon the Punisher, a weapon that is part of 10 unique weapons, from Chapel, it was specifically made just for him. Although he looks like a adult, like Livio his age was enhanced due to experiments performed on them by the Eye of Michael. It seems sometime in the past he shoot Livio in an attempt to kill him, but he failed. Арк Конференц-Вэш After his motorbike conveniently broke in the middle of the desert, a bus happed to be going by and luckily for him, he was spotted by Vash. Nearly fainted because he went on a trip trough the dessert with no water, Wolfwood tied his motorbike on the top of the bus and went to town with Vash and the rest of the crew (Milly Thompson and Meryl Stryfe). On the bus he revealed his profession and quickly befriended with Vash. Арка Возрождение Найвса Chapel or Nicholas joined the party, he was a little late but he wasn't late for the party that was held in a church. The "resurrection" of was a very painful one, as Vash who was fainted at the time, woke up and started screaming of Knives return. Wakened and wounded after his previous battle, he rushed to the church on the mountain, only to find a crippled Legato at the hands of Millions Knives. A few minutes later Knives made his move on Vash, using his superior speed in mere seconds Knives left Legato, grabbed Vash and nearly destroyed them all using Vash's angel arm, luckily Vash manged to move his arm, the ray of energy hitting the moon in the sky above them, leaving a huge crater in it. Amazed by their power Nicholas began asking himself if the were humans or simply God's servants, angels. It seems Wolfwood tried to kill Knives that time, but he was overwhelmed by a lot of feelings, about the group that raised him, The Eye of Michael, a group that worship Knives, and he wanted to live. Also Knives told him to take care of Vash and not to let anyone harm him till the end. Арка Возвращение Вэша 2 years passed since the return of Knives and Vash was nowhere to be found, so Wolfwood went after Vash in a quest to stop Knives from becoming stronger. He managed to find in a town a person named Eriks, a very strange character but he was Vash the Stampede, the real one, in this lovely little town there was a gang, who was lead by Vash (this Vash was a, just another member of the gang). Unfortunately for the real Vash, they wanted the girl that was taking care of Vash for the last few years, Lina was her name, since she kicked the leader of the gang in the face. Eriks decided to agree to anything they asked from him, except the part where he would give up Lina. The false Vash demanded that Eriks would strip naked and make like a dog, and they would let the girl go, Eriks did just that, unfortunately for him, at the end of his performance he was shot by the false Vash, and the gang left with Lina anyway. Eriks was rushed to the hospital, the doctor manged to get the bullet out of him and in moment he was recovered, meanwhile Lina's' grandmother came to the hospital, rying to find out who did this to Eriks and Lina, threatening to go after them with a rifle from the hospital. She was calmed quickly after she found out that Eriks and Nicholas were on the case, the two went in after Lina facing not to great odds there were two of them against 60 bandits, the two rescued Lina and left not knowing they hadn't taken care of the guy that Lina kicked earlier. After they victory over the gang of bandits, Nicholas and Vash had a little chat about Knives and a little battle withe the leader of the gang of bandits and one of his men, Vash took a hair cut and left with Nicholas in the wind. A few days later, the Bernadelli Insurance Company send a new insurance agent, who's idea of keeping Vash in check and out of trouble was killing him, unfortunetly for him Nicholas and the insurance girls that were following Vash about 2 years before were there to stop him. Unfortunately for the Vash's attacker he was crippled by Nicholas in the very hospital he was taken to be healed. A few days later during their journeys he and Vash stopped in a city at war, to receive a package, the town was being destroyed by 2 rival families who were trying to get their hands on the plant nearby. After the conflict ended with Vash being send to jail along with the attackers of the sandsteamer, Nicholas used his motorbike and cross to break Vash and one of the attackers out. After this he and Vash take the motorcycle and head after Knives in a city had all it's population mysteriously disappear, and the name Knives was written of a monument in the same city, unfortunately for them trouble never comes alone, they meet with Rai-Dei the Blade, who calanged Vash to a death match. Wolfwood steeped aside and left the two battle each other. When the battle started he tried to help Vash, but both Vash and Rai-Dei told him to stay out of it. After the battle between the two has ended, Rai-Dei tries to kill Vash from behind, but Nicholas steps in and shoots him, killing Rai-Dei. He then has a fight with Vash, on who is right, while the two of the were fighting, it seems that Zazie the Beast, another member of the Gung Ho Guns, was watching their every move. After that battle, both Nicholas and Vash went to a small town, while Vash was trying to save a few people, he made a introspection on what happened, at the end of it all Vash and the family he was helping, were attacked by the bandit they fought, but Wolfwood stepped in and helped and defeated the bandit. Арка Кукольного Спектакля After a few days, Nicholas and Vash made their way towards The Great Melca Border Sand Ocean, using a mountain chairlift to transport them over the Sand Ocean, they were heading towards Vash's home, a place full of friends of his, where he was healed in the past, one of the spaceships used to get to get to Gunsmoke planet. Unfortunately for the two, Vash's friend died a very long time ago, Leonof even used puppet to make them think that people still lived there. seeing as Leonof made his entrance, Wolfwood was outraged by his method of dealing with enemies, and tried to shoot him, unfortunately Leonof used his Oonica puppet as a shield. Leonof then tried to attack him but failed because of Vash's fury. Gray the Ninelives then popped out of the ground, in an effort to kill Wolfwood. After numerous attempts on Gray's behalf to crush him with his hands, Wolfwood managed each time to escape using his mind and the machine gun in his cross. The battle ground moved farther and farther from the place it began, as they left both Leonof and Vash battle one another. Nicholas battle with Gray lasted very long, he tried everything with Gray, he blew up one of Gray's projectiles, he ripped his arm of, he opened him up with his cannon and machine gun. Nicholas killed 7 of Gray's drivers, as the remaining two tried using the body to kill him, Millie and Meryl stepped in and saved him. He wakes up in a hospital apparently saved by a few friends of Vash. Арка Внизу темно After this both Vash and Wolfwood left, but they fainted because of their trip, they find themselves in a hospital, then they live only to find out a few hours later that Meryl was kidnapped by the Gung Ho Guns. The two along with Millie went after them, Wolfwood was a little unhappy when he saw that Millie was coming with them, but Vash convinced him it was for the better. Nicholas then went catatonic whenMidvalley used his "Ultra Shock Sonic Web" to on him. But when he woke up, Nicholas used his rocket launcher and nearly burned all of Midvalley's face with a rocket. During one of Wolfwood's attack, Midvalley managed to counter it and Nicholas found himself fainted again, luckily Millie was there to help him up. He told her that he was right about not bringing her along and he send her after Meryl. Wolfwood was blinded as Midvalley had found him and was prepared to attack once more, but as Midvalley prepares his attack he manages to reach Midvalley and is ready to finish him, the battle is postponed after Millie steps in and the building blows up do to a few bombs set up by Hoppered. As Midvalley tries to kill Hoppered he is stopped by Wolfwood, the two finally seemed to have ended the battles, but are interrupted by Legato, who kills a renegade Midvalley using Hoppered's hand and gun. He is later shoot by Zazie, is saved by none other than Elendira the Crimsonnail, the 13th Gung Ho Guns, he is later treated and putted to work along with Vash, because their battles destroyed half the city. Wolfwood and Vash then decided to take a little break, in a town nearby, but the town faced a gang of robbers and Vash decided to stop them and he did, with Wolfwood's cross, then Wolfwood had a little discussion with Meryl. Арка Крест Х Wolfwood and Vash find themselves in a new town, and they are attacked, the reason was a simple one, someone putted a new ounty on Vash's head, this one a lot smaller, but big enough to attract a few bonty hunters, they are quickly defeated by Vash and Wolfwood, but unfortunately one of them shoots at Vash and he cant deflect the shoot, it nearly hit's him until his Angel Arm steps in and catches the bullets, then the crowd goes wild and Vash and Wolfwood run, to avoid any other trouble. The two stopped in a town to save two guys that were sentenced to death, they stopped the execution and has a thanks they were rewarded with drinks, but unfortunately they couldn't stay and chat, because they too witnessed Knives's power up and continued their journey. The finally reached Knives's hideout, they were greeted by Elendira, who only allowed Vash to go in, Wolfwood was to stay outside with Elendira, but they weren't the only ones there Livio and Chapel made their entrenches, a lot of threats were thrown there but the three gunman are quickly calmed by Elendira. The two left, but not after threatening Wolfwood. When Vash was captured by Knives, Wolfwood joined Livio and Chapel and started following the ship Vash was in, they come across a group of sheriffs that were trying to stop Knives's ship, Wolfwood tries to stop them without killing them, but he is criticized for that, by Chapel, in the end Livio kills them all. Wolfwood the goes after Vash, he uses a fake missile as a detraction, which is taken down by Elendira, he goes after Vash, he has a little battle with Legate, he finds out that Legato has been spending the last half a year trying to keep Vash down, both men get shot in the process. He then confronts Livio and Chapel, he is easily defeated, but Vash steps in and saves him with his Angel Arm. Арка Возвращение Wolfwood would return to the orphanage he was raised in, to rescue a few kids and the caretaker who were taken hostage by Chapel and Livio, clearly a trap, Wolfwood had no choice, but to take the bait. After Livio killed one of the cyborgs for trying to kill a boy, Wolfwood steps in and takes out the entire gang, but he doesn't kill a single one of them. One of them even tries to destroy the orphanage with a rocket, but Livio catches and sends it back to him, killing him, when Wolfwood sees this he says to Livio that it wasn't necessary to kill him, he could have shot the rocket in midair. Chapel is disgusted when sees that Wolfwood hasn't killed a single cyborg. The battle between Livio and Wolfwood begins, after a few minutes Wolfwood is nearly killed by Livio, but he heals rapidly due to a serum he takes and continues the battle. He later launches a grenade in the sky, in order to hit Livio in the back. Moments later he defeats Chapel, in just a few seconds, but his happiness is cut short when sees the three Eye of Michael soldiers caring 3 Punishers, in moments the three go to Livio, only Livio wasn't home at the moment but Razlo was, he was the one using those Punisher crosses. After he sees how easily Razlo killed his henchmen, Wolfwood tries to take down Razlo, but he can barely make a move, he is brought down that quick, as Chapel tries to explain to him how he lost his legs because of Wolfwood, he is stopped when Wolfwood rise up, after remembering Vash way, later on he is stabbed by Chapel with his cross. Has Chapel tries to shoot him, Wolfwood drinks two batches of serun, he then breaks Chapels neck, enraged by this Razlo tries to kill him and Vash, Wolfwood decides to take him out by himself, he launches a rocket straight in Razlo's metallic hand, breaking it, he then uses the bullets fom his machine gun as a chain and shoots on of them a chain reaction is made, blowing all the skin on Razlo. He dies while sitting with Vash on a sofa, Vash then uses his Angel Arm, he buries Wolfwood's body, and putts his Punisher as a tombstone.